Al's Great Idea
by DayDreamerGirl4life
Summary: Well it should be an intresting 6th Year, Rose is refusing to admit she's in love, Lucy's gone more emo than normal and James is STILL single. Albus has had a great idea and he thinks it can fix everything , well apart from James but that's his own fault
1. The Deal

**AN/ To everybody who clicked on this after reading Pairwork, I just want to warn you that, though characters are still the same, Albus is still in Gryffindor. Why will become pretty apparent...**

* * *

><p>Albus climbed the marble staircase with one thought echoing through his head '<em>There is no other way that you can do this. '<em>

He had a wicked, awesomely brilliant idea. It could, well it would, solve house problems forever. Or that was the selling point anyway; Al had slightly less prestigious reasons for his actual plan but he couldn't focus on those tonight.

Tonight Albus had to get a good friend, and priceless ally, on side. Evelyn Zara Zabini was totally crucial to the plan. She was the undeniable queen of Slytherin house, despite only being a fifth year just like him. He needed her reputation to help him to bridge the gap between his house and hers and he would probably need her cunning to make it work.

Of course she was also his friend and that was the real reason he was asking for her help tonight.

They had prefect duty together on the fourth floor and Albus was pretty sure he'd be able to persuade her to help. As long as he kept his personal reasons under wraps...

"Al?"

Oh crap she was already there; Al would have liked a few more minutes to get his arguments more fluent. "Hey Evie" he walked up to her "I hope you know how lucky you are, I'm missing Quidditch practice for this"

Evelyn raised her sculpted eyebrows and glanced towards the rain splattered windows "Well I am honoured" she replied, her characteristic contempt for anything to do with broomsticks clearly audible. "I suppose you also had to tear yourself away from doing that essay for Longbottom?"

Albus grinned at her "How did you know?" She smiled back at him knowingly and they started walking up and down the corridor under the cover of patrolling it.

As usual the pair of them just talked instead of worrying too much about any younger students out of bounds. Albus was trying to subtlety to bring up the problems with inter-house relations but Evelyn seemed pretty preoccupied with the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

Albus eventually decided to take the bull by the horns, or the snake by the tail. "Hey Eves, can I ask you something?"

Evelyn turned to him "Course you can Al" her tone was playful but something in her eyes was serious "What is it?"

Albus nervously fiddled with an odd chess piece in his pocket. He had meant to sound inspiring but it sounded a lot more like a mumble "Don't you think that we have to do something about all the problems between Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"What?" Evelyn's face momentarily fell before she looked at him, pulling her confused face. "I mean what so you mean Al?"

"I mean, the whole 'All Slytherins and Gryffindors must be sworn enemies' thing" Albus said more strongly "It's stupid and outdated"

"Yes I suppose" Evelyn clearly still didn't know what he was on about "But what exactly do you plan to do about it?"

Albus took a deep breath "We need to prove that Slytherins and Gryffindors can get on. We need to prove that everything that happened in the war is water under the bridge. And we need to prove this on the highest level..."

He'd never seen Evelyn this slow "And how are you going to do that?"

Albus could feel his cheeks going red and he looked down "We could prove...I mean if we...We could just pretend for a bit"

"Pretend what?" Evelyn's voice was sharp; Albus knew she'd finally got it.

If she was going to hex him, she'd do it now. "Pretend to be in...going out" Albus confirmed quietly "We can force our families to deal with it and show that it can work"

An ominous silence followed this proposal, Albus dared to look up and found Evie's face totally unreadable. She was just staring at him.

Albus had a nasty feeing that she had been studying Legilimency and was trying to read his mind. Trying, that was a laugh, if she wanted into his mind she'd get in. Oh Merlin that would be so bad.

"Let me get this straight" Evelyn said calmly "You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend in the hopes of forcing our families to publicly reconcile and manipulating our housemates to stop trying to kill each other?"

Albus winced; Slytherins had an uncanny knack for making things sound bad. "Yeah..."

"O.k." Al blinked, had he actually heard that right?

Evelyn seemed to read his thoughts because she rolled her eyes "I said yes Al" She crossed her arms and stared out of the window at the storm, obviously thinking "You are right, things are getting completely stupid. And I suppose, with our combined influence we could really change things..."

"Yeah" Albus knew that he looked just as relieved as he felt "We can..."

Evie was suddenly business-like, turning to him briskly "So how do you plan to play this?" She turned to him expectantly "Do we start with a rumour or just announce it?"

"Err..." Albus felt himself go pink "I..."

"Hadn't really got to that bit?" Evelyn supplied with a smirk "I see. Well…"

For the smallest possible moment she looked very embarrassed so he nodded encouragingly at her "Yeah?"

She spoke faster than she normally would "I think the best thing to do would be to use, I mean to first be seen in Hogsmeade. It's a popular date location and it's usually the first step for two friends taking it to the next level"

Albus ran the scenario through his head "That's a good idea; loads of people would see us…"

"Yes" Evelyn brushed past that "But I suppose we'd have to be very believable…?"

Albus shrugged "Not really, why would anyone think we were pretending?" He felt himself going red "Most people think I fancy you anyway, all we'd have to do was hold hands in public and stuff like that..." He noticed his friend's expression "What?"

Evelyn looked highly unimpressed and she shot him a contemptuous look "I think the odd kiss might be required" she stated sardonically before looking back at the window "And at our age…oh never mind." Albus thought that she looked put-out for some reason. Why would she be put out at having less awkward situations? He'd never understand girls, they were just so weird.

Evelyn sighed, what was so fascinating about the storm outside? "It's a few days until Hogsmeade, what do you want to do until then?"

"Err…" Albus hadn't got much planned apart from that she had to meet his family over Christmas and he hers.

"I see" Evelyn finally looked away from the window and smiled at him patronisingly "Leave it to me, Al. All you have to do is deny anything you hear, o.k?"

"Hang on" Albus felt this slipping out of his control "What exactly are you going to do?"

Evelyn was already half way down the corridor, turning, she waved at him "You'll see, goodnight Al"

The middle Potter couldn't do anything but watch her go, a strange uneasy feeling souring his excitement. He had no doubt that Evelyn had her own plan forming under that mass of black curls. The hard part was going to making sure that her plan ran with his own.


	2. Starting the Rumours

Evelyn certainly had her own plan. Like Albus it did involve sorting out Gryffindor-Slytherin relations but also like Albus it had a slightly more personal element to it. And this was the element that she was thinking about as she entered the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Evie" a loud voice greeted her as soon as stepped out of the shadows. Thomas Runcorn was a close friend of her brother Jonathan's and therefore Evelyn viewed him with mild contempt.

She scanned the room for Jonathan, planning to hex him when Thomas reached the punch line. However him and his other friends appeared to be absent, sparking her curiosity "What do you want Runcorn? I'm tired…"

"I'll be quick then" Thomas seemed almost nervous; he kept glancing at the common room entrance "Your friends aren't all going to Hogsmeade on Saturday are they? Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"On a date?" Evelyn was genuinely surprised; Thomas was pretty good looking and the captain of the Slytherin Quiditch Team. He could have pretty much any girl he liked, and she knew that Jonathan had threatened to castrate any boy who messed around with her.

"Yeah" he even looked nervous, Evelyn noticed, realising she was going to have to publicly reject him with a pang of guilt.

But she liked someone else and she was going to go to Hogsmeade with him come hell or high water "Sorry Thomas but I'm already going with someone else"

He looked up at her sharply, not used to being turned down "Since when are you seeing someone?"

Evelyn bit her lip; uncomfortable with the fact that everyone in the common room was now looking at her curiously. She shot a dirty look at the group of fourth years, silently warning them not to tell her younger brother Alexander anything about this conversation. This wasn't how she'd wanted it to get out at all "It's our first date" she admitted haughtily "But I'm afraid he asked me first"

Thomas wasn't finished, he obviously thought she was lying about having a date "And who's he?"

The girl put on her most prefecty voice "That is none of your business" Evelyn was done here and left it at that "Goodnight Runcorn"

She ignored the whispered speculation and stares from her housemates, walking straight up to her dormitory. That hadn't gone to plan at all, she reflected nervously, come morning both her brothers would know she had a date along with most of the house.

But not that it was with a Gryffindor, not which particular Gryffindor either; that was the shocker reserved for friends only.

Only one of her friends was actually in the Slytherin girl's sixth year dormitory. Unluckily it was the one who probably wouldn't tell anyone if she was sworn to secrecy. Hestia Nott was just coming out of the bathroom, her long blonde hair plaited for bed.

Hestia paused to brush some imaginary dust off her nightdress "Hey Evie, how did Prefect duty go?"

Evelyn swallowed all her real disappointment and scheming, putting up a smile full of fake excitement. She just hoped it looked real enough "It finally happened!"

Her friend knew exactly what it was immediately "Albus asked you out?" she asked, sitting on her bed and hugging her knees with a grin.

"Uh huh" Evelyn threw herself backwards on her own bed like she'd seen her cousin do when she was excited. She sat up, laughing "He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him"

"That's brilliant" Hestia was visibly thrilled for her friend "How long have you been reeling him in again? Months isn't it?"

Evelyn smiled and sighed "Yeah" Evelyn felt the real sigh behind the excitement but Hestia seemed oblivious

"What are you going to wear?" she asked excitedly "Oh you should totally straighten your hair" at Evelyn's expression she pouted "But it's a special occasion, plus it does really suit you. In fact you have to let me and Lucy make you over. Yeah…"

Hestia kept talking but Evelyn had stopped really listening. She was imagining this Saturday; Albus would meet her in the Great Hall and compliment her clothes or something. Then they'd walk down to Hogsmeade, hand in hand. And then he'd buy her a Butterbeer and they'd talk about school and she'd stare into his beautiful eyes and they lean towards each other and…

Except, she thought bitterly, Albus would only even hold her hand if someone was watching. She'd been wrong for the first time in her life, every time she'd caught him looking at her it was only because he was forming this totally Gryffindoresque plan.

She'd been so sure he was going to ask her out that night…

"Ready for bed already?" a scornful voice came from the doorway "I wanted to go and try to get into the kitchens again"

Perenelle Montague, the unfortunately named offspring of Pansy Parkinson, walked into the dormitory. She threw her bag on her bed and turned to Evelyn "Evie you're still dressed, let's go find the kitchens"

Evelyn, who already knew both where the kitchens were and how to get in, wasn't too enthusiastic "Didn't you just get out of a detention Perry?" she asked, putting extra emphasis on the third word.

Perenelle rolled her eyes as she kicked off her shoes "Yeah, yeah. So what's Blondie so het up about? I heard her gushing all the way but the stairs"

"I do not gush" Hestia said indignantly, Evelyn and Perenelle exchanged a look "Oh shut up"

"Moving on" Evelyn said swiftly before turning to Perenelle "Guess what happened to me tonight?"

"During Prefect Duty" the brunette began sarcastically "Well it must have been really, really exciting to top all those nights of…"

"Fine" Evelyn shrugged "Find out when my parents do" In Slytherin terms this meant I won't tell you then and Perenelle stopped messing around

"Alright, alright. What happened on the fourth floor corridor that was so exciting?"

"Albus Potter asked her out!" Hestia burst out.

Perenelle nodded, not seeming that surprised "And into which broom closet did you proceed to lock him into?"

Evelyn felt her cheeks burn "Actually, I'm going to Hogsmeade with him this Saturday…"

There was absolute silence for a minute or two before Perenelle burst into laughter "Oh very funny Eves, you almost got me there. The very thought…"

'Eves' found herself talking through gritted teeth "What exactly is so funny about it?"

The laughter stopped abruptly "Merlin you're not serious? Evie…"

Whatever Perenelle had been about to say was interrupted when the dorm's fourth and last occupant entered with a bang of the door. Lucy Weasley closed the door with a kick before looking at Evelyn suspiciously "Evie what's all this about you having a made-up date on Saturday?"

That's the rumour; thought Evelyn irritably "I have a very real date on Saturday as it happens Lucy why?"

Lucy perched next to Hestia "Well it had better be with a bloody international Quiditch player because that's the only reason I'd ever turn down Thomas Runcorn"

This statement sent Perenelle into hysterics and even Hestia went "You turned down who?"

Evelyn resisted the temptation to charm her curtains shut, slide under the covers and never talk to any of them ever again. Instead she took a deep breath "Lucy I turned down Runcorn because I'm already going to Hogsmeade with Albus"

The redhead blinked "Who?" Evelyn stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Your cousin?" Evelyn prompted. Lucy just stared at her, utterly lost for words

"I know" Perenelle said with empathy "She either got seriously low self-esteem or she's lost it completely"

Evelyn suddenly got what she meant and felt protectiveness wash through her "Shut up! I happen to think Al's very…" there was a long painful pause when she couldn't quite say handsome. She changed tack "Well I'm the one dating him so I don't see what it's got to do with you shallow…"

"I'm not shallow" Hestia piped up "And I think I know what you see in him too…"

"That's not the point" Lucy interrupted, she shot Evelyn a rare concerned look "Look, personally I think you could do better. I know Al's sweet and all but there are attractive sweet ones too. But like you said it's you dating him, I'm just not sure you've thought the whole thing through that well…"

Evelyn chose not to pick apart all of that little ironic speech, just the end "Lucy Weasley, the day that you think of something that I already haven't is the day I try out for Quiditch." She managed to put a jokingly scolding tone on it but the statement had an edge to it nevertheless.

Still, however good she was at acting, Evelyn knew Lucy's words had hit a minor nerve. She didn't get much sleep that night as she planned and strategized every possible outcome that she could anticipate. And when she finally did fall asleep she dreamed about a certain date in Hogsmeade.


	3. Over Time Will This Get Less Awkward?

**AN/ Meh...I'm still not completely happy with this chapter but I've already kept you waiting long enough. Enjoy the 'date'**

* * *

><p>At least the weather was good, thought Albus as he waited in the Great Hall with his friends on Saturday morning. Evelyn had said that's she'd meet him at half nine and there were fifteen minutes to go. He double checked his watch, fourteen minutes to go.<p>

His nervous behaviour didn't go unnoticed by his housemates "Waiting for someone?" asked joker Harry Smith. All his friends at the very least smiled at this and Sam Mordent and Ben Creevy actually laughed.

It vaguely irritated Albus that the very idea of him even having a date could be so funny. For the first time he considered how much fun he could have with this on a purely personal level. Albus had never been very interested in girls and could only assume that his late puberty wasn't quite over yet. Still, it was him and not any of his laughing mates or sniggering cousins who was going to Hogsmeade with arguably one of the most desirable girls in the school.

That made him feel better, even if it wasn't a real date.

He checked his watch again, ten more minutes. It might as well be a real date he was so nervous, what if she changed her mind? Or decided her reputation wasn't worth it?

A familiar hand waved across his face "Earth to Albus" Rose Weasley was standing over him, looking worryingly like her mother "Were you listening to a word I just said?"

"Yes" Albus said slowly, trying to think of what she might have been saying. Was there any important homework due in on Monday? Or had the Cannons lost again?

Rose rolled her eyes "I was asking where you wanted to go in Hogsmeade today?"

"Err" Albus paused, Evelyn had told him not to say anything to his housemates about their 'date' but that meant they'd assumed that he would be going around Hogsmeade with them. He wondered what to tell them; Evie was right, he thought, I'm not good at this "I don't know"

Rose knew Albus better than anyone and her eyes were narrowed with suspicion "Al, what's up?"

"Nothing" he said, far too fast. He found himself glancing over at the Slytherin table; Evie for once in your life, he pleaded silently, be early.

And for once in Albus's life, his prayers were answered.

Evelyn walked into the hall with her friends, talking and giggling in a most uncharacteristic way. Albus privately thought she'd overdone it but knew just about enough about girls to know that he shouldn't mention this, like ever.

Rose, who must have followed his eye line, choked on her pumpkin juice "What is Zabini wearing?"

Albus immediately glared at her "Clothes" he snapped, feeling surprisingly defensive. He also saw a golden opportunity "And I think she looks nice"

Lauren Waite, a good friend of Rose's, looked at him sceptically "Really?"

"Yeah" Albus said before thinking of another comeback "I mean Evie would look good whatever she wore, you know `cause she's so pretty"

This comment was met with silence as the other Gryffindor's exchanged concerned looks. Tilly Linton spoke slowly "O.k, Al are you feeling o.k?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Albus couldn't quite meet her eyes; Merlin this whole thing was awkward.

"You've spent about two years denying the fact that Evelyn Zabini is even female" Sam said bluntly "So what's with the U-turn?"

"Maybe I left Egypt?" Albus retorted with a smile/smirk, he wasn't quite sure what it looked like.

"What?" Rose asked contemptuously "Will you just talk straight…What's going on?"

"Well…" Evelyn smiled at Rose from behind Albus, deliberately bland "Albus and I are going to Hogsmeade, together. I don't quite get the Egypt reference either but then I missed the rest of the conversation." She ignored the stares and open mouths "Shall we go Al?"

"Oh yeah" Albus stood up, knowing the relief was showing in his face. He ignored Rose's hard questioning look, he'd deal with his family later.

Evelyn was looking at him expectantly and he took her hand gingerly. It was warm, soft and squeezed his reassuringly. He started to lead her away, turning to say a polite "See you later guys" before him and Evelyn walked straight out of the hall.

He waited until they were outside before laughing "Oh Evie that was brilliant. They totally bought it" he let go of her hand and held his up for a high five "Way to go"

She stared at his hand, then at him, then back at the hand "Indeed…"

Albus lowered his hand feeling himself go pink "Well…that went well anyway"

Evelyn smiled at him, it looked weird but she was trying "Yes…shall we go then?" She didn't wait for a response before she snaked her arm around his.

"Oh" Albus swallowed, unable to think of anything other than how much of him was now physically touching her. This didn't seem to be bothering her in the slightest, damm her super Slytherin ability to act "Yeah let's go"

Albus had never been on any sort of date before and wasn't entirely sure what they should do. They ended up in the Three Broomsticks for a bit but even then he wasn't sure where they should sit. Most couples chose a table with two chairs opposite each other but that was mainly so they could kiss and Albus had actually had nightmares about how badly wrong that could go, especially in public.

Evelyn, who seriously acted like she could read minds sometimes, took the choice away from him. She completely ignored Mrs Longbottom's curious glances at the two of them and led Albus off to a cosy corner booth. They sat there, awkward at first, but then they finally just got talking. By the time they'd finished their Butterbeer they were as relaxed as they were during prefect duty.

Albus was getting more confident too; when he saw Hugo and his friends pointing and whispering he just smiled over at his cousin before turning back to Evelyn and muttering "This isn't so hard"

Evelyn's smile slowly faded and she turned to the window, fiddling with her hair "Oh yes, it's surprisingly easy"

The pub was filling up and though Albus knew the whole point of this date was to be seen together but he didn't really feel like another Butterbeer "You want to go somewhere else?"

"Like where?" Evelyn didn't look too enthusiastic; her chosen date outfit didn't include a coat after all.

"I know" Albus grabbed Evelyn's hand unceremoniously for the benefit of the third year Gryffindor's walking past "How about Madam Puddifoots?"

Evelyn's nose crinkled in distaste "No! Is that place seriously still in business?" She quickly scanned the pub, her dark eyes calculating. Eventually she muttered "The only important person who won't already know we went to Hogsmeade together by now is your brother James and he's in detention so we won't bump into him wherever we go. I say we're best off staying here"

"Hang on" Albus lowered his voice too "Your older brother is in detention with him. How does he know?"

She glanced at the table guiltily "I told him" At Albus's indignant expression she quickly added "I had too, he wanted to know who I turned down Runcorn for…"

Albus brushed aside her waspish tone "What did you tell him?"

"The story of course" Evelyn hissed, faking a smile for any onlookers benefit "And I'm sorry but to his credit he hasn't exactly told everyone has he"

Albus didn't like Jonathan Zabini much and trusted him even less "Only so he could be the one to tell James…"

"So?" Evelyn gave up trying to fake a smile "If it had been the other way around I doubt your brother would have acted any better. In fact I'm sure he would have found a way to be much worse…" Albus glared at her "Well you know he would have…" she said, surprisingly petulant.

Albus let it go. Whoever had told James Sirius Potter that his younger brother was dating the younger sister of his so-called nemesis was going to get one hell of a hex. At least Jonathan had saved him that first reaction.

"Anyway" Evelyn began in a tone that brooked no argument "Where do you want to go?"

"How about over here?" A voice called from a nearby table. Fred Weasley was sitting on his own, which was a miracle in its own right. If not accompanied by James, his partner in crime, Fred could usually be found with a date.

Of course there were a few assorted giggling third years nearby but it was still an unusual sight and one that made Albus suspicious immediately "Hi Fred, what do you want?"

Fred smirked, looking amused "Just saying hello Al, no need to get paranoid"

He picked up his half empty Butterbeer and sat himself next to Evelyn, utterly uninvited "Morning ma'am" Evelyn glanced at Albus uncertainly, like in a So-Can-I-Hex-Him-Yet? Way but Fred didn't wait for a response "I almost didn't recognise you Zabini, I like your hair like that. It suits you"

Albus cringed slightly; of course he had noticed that she'd straightened her hair. He just hadn't been able to think of anything to say so he'd ignored it. However judging by the way Evelyn was now smiling at Fred; she may have wanted him to notice quite badly "You think?"

"Oh yeah, especially with it swept back like that to show off your face" Fred added, not amusing Albus in the slightest. Was Fred really flirting with his date, while they were on a date?

Evelyn didn't seem to mind in the slightest, was she actually blushing? "Well thank you, I guess"

Albus felt panic rising in his chest, one of the main problems with a pretend relationship is that people often still want a real one. Although he had expected his cousins to steer well clear of anyone he was supposed to be dating out of common decency.

"So Fred, how's whatshername doing?" Albus asked, and in a self-congratulating moment of genius put an arm around Evelyn's shoulders possessively, and shot Fred a poisonous look. "How come you're not with her?"

Fred didn't answer at once; he was too busy staring at the pair of them "Hang on a minute, you two are like…what?"

Albus swallowed his gut feeling to move away as Evelyn snuggled into him, her eyes on Fred "Like dating actually" Albus didn't need to be able to see her face to know she was smirking "That a problem?"

Fred grinned uncertainly "No but…oh Merlin is James gonna be pissed"

"Surely he'll just be happy for us…" Evelyn said innocently, causing Fred's eyebrows to shoot up "I know that Jonathan will" This was too much for Albus and he pressed down on her ballet slipper clad foot, hard.

"Oh I'm sure he will" said Fred insincerely, unaware that the `happy couple` were both currently planning how to glare at each other without anyone seeing. Evelyn managed it first, standing up

"Could you just let me out Al?" She asked sweetly, positioning her head so no one could see the filthy look she was giving him "I just want to visit the bathroom"

Albus watched her go until he heard a small laugh from the other side of the table. Fred drained the remainder of his Butterbeer "Well, congrats Al. Your first girlfriend…"

"Yeah" Well sort of, but Fred didn't need to know that.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Fred continued, looking uncharacteristically abashed "I just assumed that you were just hanging…I was just surprised"

Albus grinned at the table "Not as surprised as James is going to be…"

"Ah you ignore him. He'll just be jealous" Fred said knowledgeably "You've got a girlfriend before him and, I hope you don't mind me saying this but, what a girlfriend"

Albus felt his eyebrows disappear into his hair "I thought you were pretty anti-Slytherin?"

"Yeah but I'm pro pretty Slytherins" Fred twirled his empty glass awkwardly "I guess I'd better leave you two to it then." He stood up, eyeing a pretty Ravenclaw by the bar "Good luck Al"

"See you" Albus said absent-mindedly, waiting for Evelyn to get back from the bathroom. She was right, this wasn't hard. They just needed to make up some ground rules about talking about their respective older brothers.


	4. For His Own Good

Rose Weasley couldn't concentrate. It wasn't that the musty library was crowded or noisy, quite the opposite. Most people didn't come straight from Hogsmeade to do their homework. But to be honest she wasn't that bothered about Longbottom's essay on gillyweed. Not right now anyway.

She was more interested in exactly how she was going to kill her cousin. Why hadn't he told her that he was going on a date? And why the hell was he dating Evelyn Zabini of all people?

"Rose?" talk of the devil and he shall appear, her mother's muggle saying flitted through Rose's mind briefly "Are you in here?"

Albus did sound rightly apologetic but Rose was still mad at him and didn't turn around "What do you want?"

"Tilly told me you were mad at me….how come?" he asked, like he hadn't got a clue. Even he wasn't that stupid…

"Why would there be anything wrong?" Rose asked breezily "It's none of my business who you choose to spend time with, I've got no reason to be mad whatsoever…" In case Albus had any doubt that she was mad with him this was when her quill went straight through the parchment she'd been writing on.

Albus ignored the hostility and he came and sat down next to her, uninvited "Well I figured that you might be a little hurt that I didn't tell you about Evie…"

"A little? A little?" Rose paused when she realised her voice had reached the point where only bats could understand her. Her cousin seemed vaguely amused by this; he was smirking at any rate. She hit his arm, a little harder than she'd meant to "It's not funny, what the heck are you playing at?"

"Excuse me?" Albus's voice was cold, already sounding like a Slytherin "Last time I checked I could date whoever I wanted. In fact you in particular were teasing me because I didn't have a girlfriend…well, now I have one."

"But there are loads of girls…" Rose didn't exactly finish that sentence, she'd been sworn to secrecy after all, but she finished the thought "Why'd it have to be Zabini? And don't you give me any crap about her being" she made sarcastic air quotation marks "hot because if you really thought that you two wouldn't have become friends"

"What's wrong with her?" Albus asked, surprisingly mild "She's clever and funny, what more do you want?" He continued looking at Rose, infuriatingly calm.

Rose couldn't believe her ears "Are you kidding me? She's a Slytherin; she's the ruddy queen of Slytherins"

"What, are you saying she's out of my league?" Was Albus being deliberately obtuse? Just looking back at her calmly, it was enough to drive anyone insane. "Cause I thought about that but she doesn't seem to mind, did you she turned down the captain of the Slytherin Quiditch team for me?"

A thought flashed through Rose's mind, followed by a wave of relief "You're just making a school wide point aren't you? Trying to improve relations or something? I bet you don't even fancy her…"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Albus wasn't so calm anymore "And frankly I'm insulted that you think I'm that scheming"

"You're not" Rose admitted quickly, cogs grinding against each other in her head "But she is! Al, Zabini's just using you…" It all made sense, the secrecy, the lies, how weird Albus had been acting recently…

"You're ridiculous" Albus snapped, standing up. He looked madder than Rose had ever seen him and they'd practically grown up together. "Goodnight Rose"

Rose couldn't believe him. She stood up too, gesturing wildly "Albus Severus Potter you are going to listen to me or else" He didn't turn around, not even to childishly retort 'Or else what?' or something. Rose was left standing alone in the library, again.

She sat back down, breathing heavily and resting her head in her hands.

Rose crossed her arms, fuming with Albus and trying to repress the knowledge that she could have handled that better. But he had just sprung this on her like that, what had he expected her to do exactly?

Hang on; thought Rose, what did he expect everyone to do? A small unkind smile spread across her face; what was everyone going to say when they heard that the son of Harry Potter was dating a girl who spent her summers at Malfoy Manor?

Rose absentmindedly nibbled at her bottom lip, a nervous habit. Surely it was better that someone told Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry what was happening before they, for example, were asked about it by a reporter?

She should write to them.

Longbottom's essay was carelessly shoved aside as Rose looked for a blank piece of parchment. Finally finding a rumpled but useable piece she began to write;

_Dear Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry_

_Sorry to bother you but I thought it was best that we tell you before the Daily Prophet does. I say we, obviously I'm the one writing but the whole of Hogwarts is talking about it. Well I know the Gryffindor's are and I expect everyone else is…._

_The thing is, we've told you about Evelyn Zabini haven't we? The Slytherin Prefect in our year, you know Malfoy's favourite cousin. Well her and…she's Albus's new girlfriend! He supposedly asked her out on Monday and they went to Hogsmeade together today. Hugo said they looked very cosy together in the Three Broomsticks and…_

_I just thought you should have some warning, I know we wanted some._

_Love Rose xxx_

This isn't going behind Al's back, Rose told herself firmly as she tied up the parchment. It's just looking out for his parents, giving them a little warning before Albus announces he's bringing a Zabini home for the holidays.

She grimaced; Albus had better not bring a Zabini home for Christmas. Grandpa Weasley's heart might not be able to take it.

Rose gathered up her things, noticing that it was going dark outside. She'd better hurry up if she wanted to send this letter tonight, curfew would be soon. Swinging her bag over her shoulder with a surprising lack of grace she turned towards the door.

And found herself face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.

Well not face to face, he'd just come into the library and was just standing there awkwardly. Rose kind of half nodded to him in acknowledgement of his presence. Just because their respective cousins were dating was no reason to strike up a conversation, it wasn't like they had anything to talk about.

Besides, he made her feel nervous. She'd known him five years and he'd not yet shown any sign of anything remotely like what her Dad had described as Draco Malfoy. There was an unspoken rule between them that they did not interact, it was easier that way. And it wasn't like she wanted to get to know the son of any death eater.

She glanced at him again, just as he looked up from the book he'd been examining. As their eyes met Rose felt her cheeks burn, stupid Slytherin boy…

She hurried out of the room as fast as she could; so fast that the quick little handwritten scroll in her pocket fell out. Rose didn't notice until a voice cried out "Hey, wait"

Scorpius had already bent down to pick it up and Rose's heart stopped. What if he read it? "Leave it"

The Slytherin boy withdrew his hand immediately, standing up straight. "Sorry" he muttered, avoiding Rose's eyes "I just thought you would want to know you'd dropped something"

Rose quickly scooped the parchment back up, feeling calmer with it in her hands. She knew her face must be as red as her hair but "I'm sorry, I overreacted"

"Excuse me?" the utter shock in the Malfoy boy's grey eyes made Rose wanted to hex him into oblivion. However she settled for scowling at him and flouncing off to the owlery.

After all she had more important things to worry about than Slytherin princes.


End file.
